


Super Wine-Drunk

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky looks after reader, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: This was based on a prompt received on tumblr: How do you think Bucky would react to finding his S/O super wine-drunk with Natasha, Wanda and Sam (because in my head those 3 would be amazing to have a drunken night with)?You have a drunken night in with Natasha, Wanda and Sam while your boyfriend Bucky and Steve go for a night out. Then Bucky takes care of you on his return.





	Super Wine-Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much writing Bucky fics so here's another x  
> Warnings: lots of alcohol, swearing, cuteness overload

It was 9:00pm on a Friday night. Surprisingly the world hadn’t gone to pieces and so the Avengers got a night off. Bucky and Steve went out for a long overdue catch up while you and your best friends Nat and Wanda were going to enjoy a glorious night in with pizza and wine. You were soon joined by Sam as his date had to cancel, meaning an evening of drinking and gossiping about your favourite super soldiers. After the pizza was destroyed, and all argued over which members of the Avengers you would kiss, marry or kill (Nat’s idea), you had an excellent, typical y/n idea. Scanning through the DVD drawer, you turned to the group: “Hey- let’s play a drinking game!” The others looked at you with amusement. “Oh come on, it’s a movie based one!” You added, waving a copy of Se7en in front of your friends. Nat laughed while Wanda and Sam raced to the seats in front of the TV. “There is only one rule for this film- you take a sip when someone says the word ‘fuck’, got it?” Wanda and Nat looked at each other in confusion while Sam knowingly shook his head. “You serious y/n? You’ll kill us!”   
“Oh don’t worry my friend, I counted, and we should be fine… just not sober.” You winked in his direction and started the movie…

Bucky and Steve returned to the compound at around 11:30pm, warm from good whiskey but their super serum kept them sober. As they reached the communal area, they noticed very loud music and the sounds of roaring laughter and terrible singing. The sight they were presented with caused them to stare open mouthed. Wanda and Nat were competing against each other on Just Dance while you and Sam attempted to sing (scream) the words to ‘No Control’ by One Direction. You stopped as soon as you saw the incomers. “BUCKY BOO BEAR!” You squealed, skipping over to your boyfriend planting a huge kiss on his cheek. You flung your arms around his waist and squeezed tight. “I missed you sooooo much you fucking glorious man!” Bucky laughed as he could tell you’d been drinking. Then you turned to Steve mocking a salute, “Evening Captain Dorito!” Sam clutched his side and repeated ‘Captain Dorito’ through tears of laughter.   
“Had fun I see?” Steve asked smirking at the crazy scene.   
“Hell yeah!” Wanda shouted, thrusting her arms in the air. Bucky kept you in his arms, concerned by your lack of balance. He shared a look with Steve and they both nodded.   
“Okay everyone I think it’s time for bed.” Steve began, “Sam? Help me get the ladies to their rooms.” Sam saluted and linked arms with Nat and Wanda as they waved goodbye to you and stumbled off. Bucky guided you to the kitchen, got you a pint of water- which he instructed you to drink- and then took you to your shared suite. 

Bucky was a very caring soul. As you told him all about your antics that evening, “Hey James did you know that the word ‘fuck’ is said 75 times in the film Se7en? 75!”, he chuckled at your stories and helped take your make-up off using your favourite cleanser and toner just like he’d seen you do. When he began putting moisturiser on your clean face, you were quiet aside from a few yawns and he knew you were going to fall asleep at any minute. You finished off your glass of water (which he rewarded with a slow, gentle kiss) and let him take off your clothes to replace them with your shorts and vest. He let you get yourself into bed as he changed himself, favouring the blue brushed cotton pyjama trousers you got him last Christmas. Snuggled in bed with Bucky, you felt incredibly warm and blessed. “You are the finest person I have ever known, James Buchanan Barnes. And that is NOT the wine talking.” You declared, kissing his jawline.   
“Yeah?” Bucky seemed bemused by your sudden outburst.  
“Absolutely! You’re fucking divine AND I appreciate your existence. So… thank you, for living.”   
Your last words echoed in his head as you settled in his arms and fell asleep pretty quickly. He gazed at your calm face as he stroked your arm with his metal fingers. He never thought he could imagine doing anything that wasn’t violent with his metal arm; but here he was using it to touch you, to be… gentle. Placing a kiss on your forehead, Bucky let himself fall asleep with the love of his life by his side.


End file.
